1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to intensity modulated radiation therapy (IMRT), and more particularly, to a segmentation algorithmic approach to IMRT.
2. Related Art
The 3-D static leaf sequencing (SLS) problem arises in radiation therapy for cancer treatments, aiming to deliver a radiation dose prescription to a target tumor both accurately and efficiently. However, a problem with existing radiation therapy treatments is machine delivery error. Because there is an inverse relationship between machine delivery error and treatment time, there exists a need for method that can efficiently determine the tradeoff between machine delivery error and treatment time in radiation therapy treatments. Also, for radiation therapy treatments where the problem of machine delivery error is far more important than treatment time, there exists a need for a method that can eliminate machine delivery error in other radiation therapy treatments.